


【EC/AU】nusamos

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:18:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 养鹰人万*神父查35岁*28岁5岁Nina出没他曾触碰过云端和尘土，无法被摧毁也从不驯服，与苦难和解，睁着一只清醒的眼睛守望沉默的大地。而Erik是一把随时准备插入世界心脏的利刃，沉重的金属，用剑掠夺自身的命运。





	【EC/AU】nusamos

01  
一张烫金的学位证书，一口装了他的黑色教士袍、几本心爱的书和一副来自Brain的国际象棋的行李箱就是Charles离开牛津大学神学院时带走的全部。

他一路南下，在温彻斯特和妹妹告别，带着母亲的期翼（至少做到大主教，我的孩子）在湿冷的南安普顿登上了去欧洲大陆的轮船。

伴随着曼妙的华尔兹（同时也是老派的，这艘游轮的主人是一位维也纳绅士也犹未可知），和丰富的藏书室，他得以从奥古斯丁和阿奎那中解放，度过了一段愉快美妙的时光。

Charles把教士袍压在箱底，自我介绍为Charles Darkholme，急不可耐地投入了他的自由天地。他畅饮佳酿，随口引用但丁、艾略特的诗作称赞那些包裹在丝绸和薄纱中的贵族小姐的美貌，用摩尔根的基因理论（对她们而言这个名字和达尔文并无差别）诠释她们或蓝或绿或棕的瞳色，即兴讲述布封笔下精彩纷呈的故事博得满堂喝彩。

有年轻诗人试图跟他探讨奥登的诗作，左翼分子询问他对共产主义的看法，他始终以温和礼貌的口吻予以回应，巧妙地斡旋冲突。

多年以后还会有人在回忆录中提及他偶遇的这位“棕色卷发，面色红润的年轻人”，称赞他的博学多识和那些瑰丽的在金色酒液中映衬出水晶吊灯破碎光芒的日夜。

当Charles穿上他的教士袍，他又变回了那个智慧而冷静自若的神学院学生，人们称呼他为“Xavier神父”又或者“年轻的神父”，希望得到祝福或是一场弥撒。

当时距离他成为神父还有两年。

他在一所地区教堂驻足，跟随年迈的主教学习布道和主持弥撒。老主教对一切现代科学怀有激烈的偏见，甚至拒绝对教堂做出任何现代化的改造。因此Charles只能在昏暗的灯光下写布道词。

他是市里图书馆的常客，瞒过主教如饥似渴地阅读每一本生物学著作，对教堂周围留兰香和七叶树的兴趣远远大过了释经学。Charles把自己想象成20世纪的达尔文，在这个小小的教堂附近进行他的物种起源观察，用宝贵的纸笔记录泥塘里小小青蛙的活动，用漂亮圆润的拉丁文写下每一种生物的种属名。

一纸委任状将他从迂腐的主教和昏暗的灯光中解放，森林圣母教堂的威廉主教去世，主教向教区举荐了Charles，他得以赴任。

离开之前那位主教拥抱了他，“圣母保佑你，我的孩子。”为他念上一段祈祷词祝福。出租车司机帮他把行李箱搬上后备箱，他回看直至那座宏伟森然的教堂消失在视线尽头。

Charles离开的时候和初到欧洲时几乎别无二致，仍然是个带点孩子气的年轻人，带着他的旅行箱和神父袍，前往下一个陌生的目的地。

02  
树林圣母教堂无论从哪个方面都不能与Charles之前待过的那座相比。在茂密的刺柏中勉强冒出一个尖顶，一副年久失修的意味，嘎吱作响的大门更适合作为爱伦坡小说的舞台。他刚刚推开大门，背后响起一阵凌乱的扑簌，紧接着巨大的阴影笼罩了下来。天空中鸽群和椋鸟遮天蔽日地飞过，如同行在天空的巨龙，夕阳为它们的翅膀边缘镀上了一层柔软的辉光。

幸好这里并非空无一人，一个年迈的女仆接待了他，在见到他的第一眼就笃信他是接任的主教，穿过大厅带领他进到前任主教的房间。

一想到这里几天之前是那位主教的安息之地，Charles犹豫了一瞬，先行站在门口为他念了一段祷词。

空气中弥漫着一股干涩破败的气息，处处显示出前任主教残留的意志，灰扑扑的床单显然已经有些年头，霉斑浸染上不起眼的桌面和衣柜角落。Charles觉得自己仿佛进入了一个垂死巨人的胸腔，肋骨根根耸立，回音空旷。

怀着对那位未曾谋面的主教的愧疚，在一番激烈的心理斗争之后Charles还是决意换掉这些床单，重新购置一些生活用品。

在清点房间里所遗留的物品的时候，Charles被衣柜里一个东西吸引了目光。那是一只巨大的手套，由金属和皮革制成，长至手肘。Charles试了一试，发现这个庞然大物显然不适合他短乎乎的手指，简直没法动弹。

“您是否知道这是做什么的？”他好奇地询问了那位女仆，戴着他滑稽的巨大手套。

“这是护手，神父。”她谦恭地回应，“用以训练猎鹰。”

从女仆口中，Charles得知威廉神父曾经驯养过一只猎鹰，用来对付鸽子——那些被圣母宠爱的生灵，愿圣母保佑——使得教堂得以免遭鸽粪的腐蚀。

她也说不出老主教的猎鹰去了哪里，“也许是飞走了，它们都是是通人性的。”她还认为Charles也应该养一只猎鹰。尽管对是否应该用这种残暴的方式屠杀这些无辜生灵心存犹疑，出于礼貌和好奇（Charles还没见过活生生的猎鹰呢），他向女仆询问了他能从哪里得到这些猎手，女仆给了他一个养鹰人的地址，距离教堂不远不近，在更往森林深处一点儿的地方，可惜这位女士记不清他的名字了。

开头的工作很多，包括购置生活用品，替换家具，整理教堂藏书和其他资料，清扫教堂以及其他林林总总，总而言之，当Charles再次想起猎鹰的事的时候已经是他发现这些大胆的鸟儿不仅在教堂附近日夜盘旋而且将屋顶和塔楼弄得污秽不堪之后了。

03  
Charles挑选了一个天气不错的下午，一个非常适合去野餐的日子，骑着他新购置的自行车向目的地进发。在出发之前他犹豫了一下要不要带上那个可笑的护手，最终还是作罢。

周围的居民已经得知了森林圣母教堂新主教上任的消息，说不定在每周日的布道和平日的告解中他已经和那位养鹰人打过照面了，因此他似乎没有必要带上证明自己身份的东西，一件主教袍或许已经足够。

女仆只是给他形容了一个大概的模糊方位，要求那位年迈女士陪同则是强人所难了，Charles决定碰碰运气。他一向对自己的运气很有自信。

林中空地仿佛凭空出现了一栋小屋，被阳光涂抹得金灿灿的，像是童话中的糖果屋。而一口水井旁真的坐着一个小女孩。如果Charles动用他的嗅觉会发现这里动物的气味越发浓烈，地上散落着几根羽毛。

Charles刹下自行车，靠在一棵树旁，向小女孩走去。

女孩坐在井沿上，背靠着水泵，好奇地看着他。她有一双鹿一般的眼睛，圆嘟嘟的小脸，不过四五岁左右。

按照常理，放任一个陌生人靠近这么小的孩子，不出一会儿她的父母就该出现，把Charles赶走并告诫她应该警惕陌生人了。

Charles打量了一下四周，静悄悄的，房门关着，窗户里看不见人影。一切处在一种和煦温暖的静谧中，仿佛她是个林中精灵什么的，只要Charles一开口就会消散。

Charles蹲了下去，温柔地平视女孩的双眼，“您好，年轻的女士，请问这里养鹰吗？”他比划了一下，“猎鹰。”

她眨了眨圆圆的眼睛，没有回答他，而是转过头冲小屋大喊起来：“Vati——Vati——有人找你——”

Charles发誓他听到了受惊的鸟儿振翅的声音。

从屋里走出的男人穿着牛仔裤和夹克，看上去是典型的德国人，高个，金棕色头发，姜黄色胡茬，肩膀很宽。

年轻的主教站了起来，伸出了手，“您好，我是Charles Xavier，森林圣母教堂新来的主教。”

Charles确认了两件事情，第一，他的眼睛是透明的绿色，在树林的掩映下更为幽深。第二，他确实没有在教堂里见过他。

男人握住了他的手，“Erik Lehnsherr（德国名字，Charles猜对了）。那是我的女儿Nina。” 

“你的女儿非常可爱，Lehnsherr先生。”Charles的夸赞的确出自真心实意，“我的女仆建议我用猎鹰驱散那些给教堂添麻烦的鸽子，所以我想先来看看。”

“请跟我来。”Erik在请他进去之前叮嘱了Nina几句，出于礼貌Charles没有去听这对父女的对话内容，不外乎注意安全什么的。

出乎Charles意料的是，Erik并没有带他进入那栋小屋的正门，尽管Charles对此抱有克制的好奇。他们绕到了另一侧，伴随着躁动的嘶叫声，七八只猎鹰站在铁架上，目光炯炯。

“Xavier主教，如果你是想挑一只猎鹰的话，这些可以供你选择。”见到Erik，那些凶猛的鸟儿轻微地兴奋起来，发出阵阵尖叫，在铁架上扑腾翅膀。Charles注意到它们都被一枚脚环锁住了。

Charles露出了一个笑容，“叫我Charles就好。其实我并不确定是否需要一只猎鹰去对付那些鸽子，因此……只是看看。”

对方了然地点了点头，为一只猎鹰梳理毛发，修长的手指划过那些丰厚的羽毛，猎鹰在他手下轻轻颤动。“一般会向我订购猎鹰的要么是教堂，要么是打算去狩猎的有钱人和贵族。”  
“如果你真的想要一只，你得和她花上时间培养感情。她们是高贵的动物，难以驯服。”

“她？”Charles敏锐地抓住了这个代词。

“是的。雌性猎鹰一般个头更大，更加温顺。如你所见，这都是‘她们’。”

Charles看过去，看到一只通体漆黑的鹰在想象中的欧洲大陆上驰骋，探出锋利的爪牙，凶猛地撕碎她的猎物。 

“你是德国人？”

对方点了点头，“也是犹太人。”

场面一时有点尴尬。

首先，作为一个天主教主教应该以什么样的态度面对一个犹太教徒就已经是个难题，Charles也认识几个犹太人朋友，仅限于圣诞节会互寄祝福卡片的那种，但他那时并没有穿着一件主教袍。这也解释了为什么Charles从未在教堂里见过他。其次，他似乎开启了一个不应当在第一次见面时就开启的沉重话题，后续的谈话变得滞塞起来。

Charles紧张地思索应该如何应对，下意识地抓住了袍子的下摆揉搓。Erik笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀，“没关系，主教。”然后开始给他逐一介绍这些猎鹰。

“这是white queen，”他指着一只通体雪白、身姿优雅、修长的脖颈会让人联想到天鹅的鹰，然后是“NightCrawler”，深沉的墨水蓝，看上去更为温顺。最后是magneto，Charles最初以为的黑色羽毛细看之下在阳光下呈现一种丝缎般高贵的深紫，闪烁着瑰丽光泽，看起来很适合被拜占庭的皇室豢养 。

Charles刚把手指伸过去，在Erik来得及制止他之前，那只凶暴的动物就闪电般暴起，带着倒钩的锋利的喙迅速在他的食指上啄过，留下了一道不浅的伤口。

Charles发出一声对28岁的主教而言不太合适的尖叫，看着血珠从伤口涌出。 

迟了一步的Erik堪堪握住他的手腕，他先是斥责了一声magneto，那只鸟儿向后缩了缩，眼睛还是很神气。然后转向不知所措的Charles，“来吧。别担心，这种事经常发生。”

完成了清洗伤口，消毒（Charles确信当时他的泪水涌了出来，Erik则假装没有看到）和包扎的步骤之后，Erik递过去一杯热茶，Charles用没受伤的手接过，咬着下唇看上去像某种委屈的小动物。

“下次别离那么近了。”Erik略微皱着眉，有点无奈地说。他这时显出一种深刻的英俊，一种和周围格格不入的深沉气质。Charles乖乖地点头。

驯鹰人，从茫茫云雾间劈下的黑色闪电，朱庇特的闪亮怒火降临于群山之巅。

那个探头探脑的林中精灵跑进屋时Charles还在捧着茶杯发呆，Erik帮助她爬上沙发，她越过桌面敏锐地看到了Charles的手指，“你是不是受伤了呀？”

“对。是我不小心。”眼看着似乎到了晚餐的时候，Charles也无意打扰这对父女的家庭时刻，决定起身告辞，“时候不早了，我就不打扰你们啦。”

Erik也并未做过多的挽留，倒是答应第二天会带着他的鹰来教堂，询问Charles他能不能带上Nina。走到门口的Charles终于想起他觉得小屋里缺了什么了。缺少女人生活的痕迹。但他没有贸然发问，只是回答“我的朋友，当然可以。”

Charles骑着他的自行车原路返回，顺路给小姑娘买了一个小鹿雕像作为第二天的礼物。回去时鸽群呼啦啦响成一片，继续肆无忌惮地用它们的分泌物破坏教堂。

当晚闪电和暴风雨造访了Charles的梦境，猎鹰的尖啸撕扯他的头颅，与黑夜融为一体的猎食者，锐利的双眼和同样锋利的尖爪（他的伤口又隐隐作痛了），逡巡着搜索。在野蛮的旷野中它和另一只暗紫色的鸟儿搏斗，形成一团小型旋风，羽毛连同鲜血从空中纷纷扬扬洒下，凄厉的鸣叫连同震耳欲聋的电闪雷鸣演奏出一曲饥饿的乐章。

一只鹿在荒莽的旷野里独自行走，有一双温柔的眼睛。

闪电。

死去的鹰。

04  
醒来时Charles头痛欲裂，昨晚的梦境仅留下断裂的残影。他挣扎着起来用餐，决定把好的那瓶葡萄酒留待Erik到的时候再开启。

Charles出门的时候正撞上Nina从出租车上跑下来，女孩活泼泼地向他奔起去，他下意识张开双臂弯腰抱住了她。“早安，年轻的女士。”他越过女孩的头顶看去，magneto稳稳地停在Erik的右手上，羽毛丝毫不乱，看上去却蓄势待发。Erik倒是自然地走了过来，拿出了几分远征皇帝得胜回归的气度。 

大概是带着鹰不方便的缘故，他只是摸了摸Nina的头顶，“神父。”他露出一点笑意。

“叫我Charles就好。”主教坚持到，对上锐利的绿色虹膜。

Erik略微点了一下头，“Charles，我们可以先带她去钟楼看看。你愿意的话我会放出她展示一下过程，到时候你再做决定。”那只鹰有点兴奋地躁动起来，以极轻的幅度拍打翅膀，Charles注意到她的一边脚爪系着脚带，另一头攥在Erik手里。

“当然可以，我的朋友。”

Nina在前面跑得飞快，转眼间空荡的钟楼只能听见她急促的脚步声，留下两人一鹰跟在后面。

“如果你放掉她，她会突然攻击我么？”Charles绕到Erik的左侧以避免和她对视。

“昨天那是个意外，”驯鹰人露出抱歉的表情，让Charles有点想抚平他的眉心，“她不会主动攻击你的，如果真的出了差错，我也会控制住她。”那只鸟儿很给面子地晃了晃脑袋。

他们很有耐心地等了一会儿，直到鸽群出现。期间Nina向Charles提出了许多问题，比如她能敲钟吗，“恐怕不行，只有到了整点才能敲钟报时。”“那为什么我从来没有听到过钟声？”她不服气地噘嘴。“因为这个教堂只有我一个人，亲爱的，我们没有敲钟人。”然后她开始对钟上的花纹产生兴趣，Charles不得不绞尽脑汁想出一个宗教色彩不那么浓厚的回答来应对。在Nina提出下一个问题之前，Erik打断了他们。“那就是鸽群了。也许还有椋鸟。”

不远处一群白鸽扇翼般排开，正在进行它们日常的盘桓。

停留在Erik右手手套上的magneto发出躁动不安的尖鸣。她的尖爪在手套上刮出细小的白痕。

Charles也没有看清Erik到底做了什么，反正magneto突然毫无征兆地凌空而起，以极快地速度飞出了钟楼，更甚于昨天啄伤他的速度。Charles甚至有过那么一瞬怀疑这只野性难驯的动物是否脱离了控制自行挣脱了脚带。

她像一发高速的子弹冲进了鸽群，搅乱一团白影，白鸽四散奔逃，咕咕鸣叫，而magneto绝不放过她注定的猎物。

很快她扭着猎物的脖颈闪电般返回，那只羽毛凌乱的鸽子胡乱挣扎着拍动翅膀，灰色的颈羽染上了斑斑血迹，细小的羽毛纷纷落下。

她神气地把猎物放在砖砌的平台上，双爪死死卡住鸽子脆弱的咽喉，扇动翅膀以便保持停留在半空中。

不知道Erik又做了什么——他们有一种奇特的默契——magneto把鸽子放到了Erik的手里，然后乖乖地退回去停在平台上。

这下Nina和Charles都凑上前去，Erik轻轻地按住它俯身以迁就五岁小女孩的高度。

“我的朋友，或许我们可以放了它？”Charles眼巴巴地看过去，那只小动物的挣扎让他有点于心不忍。“它们是圣母的造物。”

“同时也是传染病的携带者，Nina，不准碰它。”Erik制止了Nina跃跃欲试的小手，“它已经受伤了，放走也活不了多久。”

Charles不得不承认他是对的，然而仍然对这个小动物怀有一丝垂悯。圣母的眼泪，圣灵的化身，毕加索，橄榄枝。

我们就非得如此吗？一种难以言喻的情绪击中了他，漫溢至四肢百骸，Charles眼睛酸涩起来，“放了它。”

这几乎是在恳求了。

“好。”Erik的视线在他身上停留几秒，最终还是避开那只鹰，松手让那只受伤的白鸽挣扎着起飞。它在空中笨拙地扑腾，让Charles为揪心它是否会就这样坠落。最终它还是歪歪扭扭地飞走了，逐渐消失在城市的阴影里。

从钟楼下来的路上他们约定了Erik每周一、三、五过来一次，最好只是驱赶那些鸽子而不是杀掉它们，Erik保证了他的鹰完全做得到这一点。酬劳会从教堂的维护款项里支出，但由于冗杂的官僚系统，Charles至少要下个月才能申请到这笔资金。

Charles不抱希望地邀请他们共进午餐，Erik不出所料地拒绝了，Charles也没有再做挽留。

送Lehnsherr父女走到大门时 ，Charles突然停住了脚步。

“等等，我有东西给你。”他拉了一下Nina的手，飞快地看了Erik一眼，很快消失在曲折的走廊里。

主教回来的时候跑得有点气喘吁吁，手里拿着一个小鹿的小雕像，不知是什么材质，沉甸甸的。他把小鹿放到Nina手里，“送给你的。”Nina爆发出欢呼，把小鹿举到眼前看着它画出来的瞳孔，“你好呀，我是Nina，你呢？”

事已至此，Erik已经没有多少拒绝的余地了，他对Charles道谢，邀请他再次造访他们的林中小屋。

Charles微笑着答应了，和Nina告别，女孩把手里的小鹿挥得老高。

05  
第二次造访Erik的林中小屋时Charles换上了衬衫和开衫毛衣，带来了一瓶葡萄酒。Erik给他讲解猎鹰的习性，Nina在一边跑来跑去，Charles嫉妒地看着Nina抚摸这些在她手下格外驯服的鸟儿色泽鲜亮的毛羽。

之后Erik去准备午餐，Nina缠着Charles陪她玩角色扮演游戏，不外乎我是小鹿你是小羊那种，然后在Nina问他鹿怎么叫时犯了难。他压低声音学了几次，发出“嗝嗝嗝”那种被扼住了喉咙的惨叫，逗得女孩哈哈大笑。那只鹰停在天花板从垂下来的金属站杆上，用脚带系住，在上面轻轻的摇晃。在靠近天花板的位置挂着一把半旧的双管猎枪，可以肯定绝不是装饰用途。

他们在午餐开启了那瓶葡萄酒，Erik的厨艺好得出人意料，小羊排烤得恰到好处，Charles和Nina共同把桃子酱沙拉瓜分完毕。Erik在其间坦承他并不会那么严格地遵循犹太洁食的规定。  
  
在角落里发现的棋盘可以算个意外的惊喜，太长时间没有找到合适棋友的年轻主教邀请Erik加入战局(“我在牛津的时候还是象棋社社长呢。”)，然后为他的轻敌付出了代价。

期间他们谨慎地交换了对时事的看法，Charles发现他的某些看法是如此地深入和令人惊异。Erik有自成一套严密的逻辑体系，虽然其中不少地方与Charles过去28年所秉持的理念相悖。

令Charles惊讶的是，他主动谈及了茨威格那篇关于象棋的小说 ，以开玩笑的口吻说这正是他棋艺高超的原因。

待花楸树上结出了一簇簇白色的小花，Charles已经了解到更多关于Erik的事情。比如他没什么朋友，但邮差大约每隔两个月给他送一次信；隔一段时间他会带着Nina乘上火车去往其他地方，雇主要么是其他的教堂要么是打猎爱好者；大家对他的背景一无所知，有着种种奇妙的猜测：有王位继承权的那种皇室后裔、苏联特工或美国间谍（说真的他们应该先打一架）、赏金猎人等等；会说至少四种语言，不包括拉丁语。

他们也很快成为了会骑着自行车去野餐（Erik的自行车后座经过改造刚好能放下一个五岁的小女孩），会经常下上几局国际象棋，会一起去剧院看新出的话剧，偶尔会去Charles受邀的社交茶会的那种朋友。

他们互相接触试探，享受彼此的陪伴，对自身的秘密绝口不提。

Erik几乎是他在这里唯一的朋友。诚然，他受邀去市长的聚会，聆听各种贵族小姐的倾诉并为她们提供建议，耐心地和刚毕业的年轻诗人交流（对方把他视为知己，但老实说，那些作品只是对文学和格律的肢解），受到常去的面包店的老板的优待，但Erik和他们不同。

他在这里遇见的每一个人都叫他“Xavier神父”或者“Xavier主教”，以至于他太久没有机会吐露出一些或许与他的身份不符的、只属于Charles的观点。他得以挣脱他教袍的枷锁，呼吸那么一点新鲜空气。

Charles的秘密很简单，他是同性恋。

这很自然，他想，无论是从心理上还是生理上，他从不为此感到羞耻。这是一种完全合乎自然规律的行为。Charles能够旁征博引，从古希腊开始，从文学到生物学，从人类到动物，举出无数个例子来论证他所持观点的正确性，可惜他从来没有机会将此付诸实践。最为讽刺的是，在将此视之为罪孽的渊薮，这种传闻不胜枚举。 

他承认Erik对他有吸引力，这没什么好奇怪的。Erik Lehnsherr，35岁，外表英俊，背景神秘(保佑他不是个特工什么的)，有着令人印象深刻的流畅腰线和肌肉轮廓。他来自一个Charles未曾涉足的世界，仿佛一只闯入城市的皮毛斑斓的猎豹，在水泥路面上磨利尖爪。危险而迷人的动物。

他以一种全然不同的方式看待这个世界，思路清晰，在对Charles习以为常的事情上无知的同时又在某些出其不意的方面见解深刻。

Charles暗自揣测过他的身世，想象更为年轻的那个Erik如何在这片土地上生存，又经历过什么才将他塑造成为此时此刻的Erik Lehnsherr。那双灰绿眼睛里凝结着暗藏的苦痛。

他对Charles始终保持着一种平和的态度和疏离的礼貌（相比于其他人来说，那确实够疏离了），只在对弈和争论中暗藏机锋。

但有吸引力是一回事，付诸于行动又是另一回事。他的女儿和从不出现的妻子(Charles猜测他们或许是离婚了，或许这位女士已经不幸去世)都在昭示他们之间微乎其微的可能性，倒不如指望池塘里的青蛙开口说话。

他并不介意保持朋友关系，这是他第一次遇到另一个灵魂能够完全理解他的思想却永远站在他的对立面，止步于此已经算是一种幸运。

06  
在Erik又一次忽略了一个显而易见的一步杀 时，联想起在之前的交谈中Erik的频频走神，错把盐当成了糖，一次次心不在焉又无处安放的视线，Charles无法再忽视他一直以来的不对劲了。

他放下手中的棋子，担忧地问到，“我的朋友，发生什么事了？”

Erik避开了他关切的视线，不自觉地摩挲自己短短的胡茬，良久才开口，“没什么。”

Charles覆上他搁在棋盘上的手，稍稍拉近了他们的距离以便能看清那双酝酿风暴的眼睛，“你可以告诉我任何事。如果你需要帮助，Erik，我会一直在这里的。”

他们不依不饶地对视，屋外的Nina骑着木马撞击地面发出有节奏的“哒哒”声填补了这短暂的空白。

这场角力以Erik先行移开目光告终，他先是看向窗外Nina的身影，又把头转回来，“我想你应该听到了最近的新闻了。”

Charles愣了一会儿，开始竭力回想最近发生了什么大事。Erik家里没有电视，靠窗的桌上倒是放着一个小收音机。Charles自己待的教堂也没有电视，他平日上街时会顺带看一眼报纸头版，到底会是……

“新闻里说明天克劳斯·施密特会在以色列被处以绞刑。”Erik声音发紧，“纳粹科学家施密特博士，七年前我亲手送他上了回欧洲的飞机。”

Charles想起来了，他确实曾经看见过这篇新闻报道，这个刽子手是纳粹的某个人体实验的主要负责人之一，手上沾满无数鲜血。

他的心收紧了，“噢，Erik。”Charles一时说不出更多的话来，吹走表面的浮土后往事陡然露出森然的骸骨。

Erik从座椅上起身，示意Charles原地等待，没多久带着一瓶威士忌和两个高脚杯返回。“我很久没喝过这个了。”他说着为二人添上黄金色泽的酒液。

Charles只是看着他，看着他滚动的喉结，看着他慢慢地把酒饮尽。

Erik放下了酒杯，“你想听听我的故事吗？”

“如果说出来会让你好受点的话，我的朋友。”

Erik把袖口挽上去，伴随着Charles疑惑的目光，一串数字逐渐显露。214782，Charles默念，心里隐隐有了猜测。

“我十七岁时离开了奥斯维辛。在那之前我有过几次尝试，可惜没能成功，还让他们带走了我的父母。”他语气没什么波动，“后来我为一些组织工作，追捕残余纳粹之类的。”他做了个手势，没再说更多的细节。Charles理解地点点头，保密协议什么的。

“接下来我遇到了Magda，在生Nina的时候出了点意外，然后就只有我和Nina了。她那么小，我不得不放弃了之前的工作，来到这里。”他简短地叙述了迄今为止的人生，余下的空白只能靠Charles的想象予以补全。

“那段日子我结下的仇家不少，挺多人对我恨之入骨，为了避免不必要的麻烦，我从没告诉过别人这些，不过我认为我可以信任你，Charles。”

“我应该高兴的，庆祝一下之类的。”他深吸了一口气，“就这样死去还是太便宜他了，我当时应该亲手剥下他的头皮。”他做了一个凶狠的表情，Charles相信假以机会他会将这番话付诸于行动。

“死亡不会带走他的罪孽。”

这是1962年的夏天，在复苏的暖风中Charles得以一窥历史的废墟。 

“Erik，你不是一个人。”他说，“你不是一个人。我们是一样的。”神父倾身拥抱了他的朋友，更像是在拥抱他的灵魂。

临别时Erik送他出门，把Nina留在屋内（刚刚她已经用软乎乎的声音向Charles说了再见）。Charles刚刚走出一步，Erik猛地抓住了他的手臂，力道有点过重，似乎害怕他会就此挣脱，温热的触感透过布料传来。Charles还没来得及露出疑惑的表情，他就已经低下头沉重地吻上了Charles的唇。

Charles呼吸停滞了。Erik的呼吸拂过他的脸，轻微不可见的身体起伏通过唇上柔软的触感传递至大脑皮层，激起战栗的欢愉。往昔的灰烬里溅射出火星，浇以蓬勃的苦痛与喜悦，燃成一场吞噬理性的大火。我爱他，Charles想，连同痛苦和欢愉。

在Charles脑内已经把神曲配上恢宏壮丽的交响乐演奏一遍（补充:带小小的丘比特的那种）之后，Erik稍微后撤一点，还是牢牢地抓住他的手臂，认真地凝视那双蓝眼睛。现在光线有点太暗，那点蓝色想来不够惊心动魄，Charles一边想，一边再次消灭了他们之间的距离。

现在应该是仲夏夜之梦了。

07  
“小时候我和父亲带着他的鹰一起去山里猎野兔，从起飞、追逐到捕猎往往只有几秒，它们得在这段时间里分出胜负。在被军队征召后他就放掉了那只猎鹰。”现在那些鹰已经和Charles很熟悉了，会乖乖地让Charles梳理她们的毛发而不是给他留下伤口。Erik的手臂上正停着一只不安分的猎鹰，她左顾右盼，不断抖动深棕色带白斑的毛羽试图挣脱束缚，对每一个靠近她的生物做出攻击的姿态。他们一人一鹰正在等待野兔探出洞穴。

“我可以写出一部《Erik Lehnsherr回忆录》了，如果你哪天真有这个想法，一定要找我，你口述我记录，在润色修改，很快就能成为畅销书。”Charles抱臂站在稍远的地方以防那只鸟儿突然的攻击，但距离的阻隔丝毫没能减弱他的声音。

她们来了又去，在送走一只时Charles比他还不舍，坚持去买最好的肉作为她的临别礼物，最糟糕的是这种情绪不可避免地影响了Nina，她也跟着眼泪汪汪起来，最后气恼的Erik把她丢给了Charles，Charles不得不花上更多的时间和更多的礼物安抚小女孩的心。

他们谈论的话题逐步深入，如同两个彼此角力的摔跤手，非得要争个你死我活才善罢甘休。

一次他们已经忘记开头的话题究竟是什么了，Charles在争论中说出了杀人不是解决办法，场面陡然安静了下来。Charles因为激动的争执还面红耳赤，轻微地喘气，这会儿他已经冷静下来，反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，试图组织道歉的语言。

“我杀过人。”而Erik紧紧地盯着他的眼睛，那点绿色像是黑夜里的孤狼。

Charles努力平复呼吸，“我大概猜到了。”他早就做好了接受这个事实的准备，他本以为他们会平心静气地谈论这件事，但这种场合还是让他有点措手不及。

“相信我，Erik，我不是那个意思。我大概能猜到你的原因，我能理解……我想我能理解你的感受。”他伸出手指描摹Erik的眉骨，试图驱散他的不安，“重要的是找到愤怒和平静中的那个点，过去和现在的连接之处。我知道我没法说服你放下仇恨和愤怒，但你可以试着去平衡它，我会一直在这里，和你一起。”

Erik握上他的手腕，叹息一声，“我不会为我所做的事有一丁点的后悔。但还是很高兴你在这里，Charles。”

Charles有时会在Erik那儿过夜，通常是在Erik给Nina唱完摇篮曲，待到她合上昏昏欲睡的眼睛，呼吸趋于规律，彻底睡着之后，他们才会尽量小声地急切地滚成一团。

“那是用什么语言唱的？还是根本就没有歌词？”有一次Charles好奇地问起。他会五门语言，这首摇篮曲传入耳中却只是一些难懂的生涩发音。

“波兰语。”Erik露出一个强调了整齐牙齿的笑容。然后告诉了Charles歌词，歌词和其他的摇篮曲没什么不同，但Erik唱出来的时候自有一种安定人心的奇异力量，足以平息海浪，止住风涛。

那一刻Charles甚至想抛弃一切就这样在一起。

Charles在非常偶尔的时候，比如下午在床上（Erik的，当然。Charles自己在教堂里的房间空得像巨人的骨架，永远有种挥之不去的寒意）醒来，意识朦胧不知自己身在何处的那一瞬，会想到如果教区发现了他们的事情会怎么办。

按照他们通常不声张、极力掩盖丑闻的做法，结果无非是他被剥夺主教职位，被赶去另一个教区而已，再不济可能会被逐出教会，如果真到了那一步，他们可以去一个无人知晓的城市，或者干脆去美国好了。

即使在英国，这项罪名也早已被赦免。

至于Erik，只要不影响Nina，他大概不会在意。

Charles知道他永远不会有自己的孩子（这也是他当初接受母亲的安排的原因之一），除了自认为亲手带大（但Raven不承认）的妹妹，Nina总能激起他温柔的爱意和切实参与一个尚且稚嫩的生命成长的喜悦。他在14岁时失去了父亲，自此一路奔向不可把控的命运。除此之外，他不曾对命运的优待视而不见，并对此心怀感激。

他曾触碰过云端和尘土，无法被摧毁也从不驯服，与苦难和解，睁着一只清醒的眼睛守望沉默的大地。

而Erik是一把随时准备插入世界心脏的利刃，沉重的金属，用剑掠夺自身的命运。

“我们都会成为更好的人，Erik。”

而有着碧绿眼睛的男人回答:“我们会的。”  
他就擅自把它当做了一个承诺。

芜杂的回忆和藤蔓般四处发散的思绪终止于隔着墙壁仍然清晰的Nina毫不掩饰的欢快笑声，Charles把自己往被子里塞了一点，想着还没到下午茶时间，可以再小小地躺一会儿。

08  
去医院的路上Charles还足够清醒可以分辨方向不至于在大街上迷路，当穿着白袍的医生询问他的病情时，Charles只觉得自己昏昏沉沉，眼前晃出一片马赛克光点，整个世界像一辆飞速离他远去的火车，声音、光、触觉都渐行渐远，在有意识的最后时刻他看向那个雪白的人影，想着自己终于到了天堂。

他的意识已经先行醒来，身体却依旧在黑暗中动弹不得。他挣扎了几下，感到有人握住了他的手。他睁开了酸涩的眼睛。

“Erik？”Charles难以置信地看着坐在他床边的男人，背光的角度让他看上去像是一座沉默的雕像。开口的时候Charles才发现自己的声音如同生锈了好几年还没打润滑油的齿轮，嘶哑艰涩。

“你醒了。”Erik把他上半身扶起靠在床头，递给他一杯水。

Charles一边小口小口啜饮一边打量四周，看起来是医院没错，自己好像是去看病的时候……晕倒了？头疼。说起来为什么Erik会在这里？

“今早我去教堂的时候那个女仆说你去医院了，我就顺便过来看看。”Erik倒是挺平静的。

“医生说你没什么大问题，就是要休息几天。他问我你最近是不是去了靠近北边废弃工厂的那个居民区？”比起居民区更合适它的称呼应该是贫民窟，Charles想。

“我想想，是的，应该是几天之前的事了。”Charles疑惑地皱着眉。

“医生说你很可能是去那里的时候被传染了。”Erik露出不赞同的神情，“你应该更加注意身体。”

“他们需要我。”

“他们不需要你。他们需要医生、需要房屋、需要干净的食物和水、需要工作，但他们不需要你。”Erik用让Charles痛恨的那种冷漠语气说，仿佛一切都可以被架上天平权衡利弊，而心脏的重量仅与一根羽毛相当。

Charles瞪着他，现在他的头还是很痛，难以组织有效的词句回击，喉咙也是，非常不适合吵架、辩论诸如此类需要敏锐头脑和伶牙俐齿的活动。Erik好像终于反应过来了这一点，起身去叫来了医生。

几天后Charles就得以恢复如初，为了扳回一局他执意继续在病床上中断的话题。他把兵移出一格，主动说起，“我当时可是想当个生物学家的，但妈妈坚持送我去神学院。我承认从牛津毕业后我当时是抱着逃离她的想法离开英国的，结果不知怎么的就到这儿来了。”

等Erik走出下一步后他继续移动白马，“有个女人抱着她生病的孩子来找我，说想得到我的祝福。她从几里外的乡村徒步走来，那里没有教堂。我不是医生，也能看出那孩子快要不行了，他一直昏迷不醒，皮肤冷冰冰的，几乎感觉不到他的呼吸。我问她为什么不去找医生，她说没钱。我最后把那个孩子送去了医院，他没能撑过第二天。”

“我看到好多好多人，他们称我为‘神父’，向我寻求慰藉和庇佑。我知道，我当然知道那不是最终的归途和答案，可他们用那样的眼神看向我的时候，我想也许我能拯救他们，解除他们的苦痛。”

“所以你才留了下来。”Erik用黑象吃掉了Charles的兵。

“所以我留了下来。但我知道那不是正确的路，只是安慰剂，纯粹的心理作用。我只是蒙上他们的眼睛而已，也许你是对的，我也不知道出路在哪里，”Charles努力吸了一下鼻子，还是没能阻止滚落的泪珠，他透过朦胧的水光看向Erik，“我该怎么办？”

能怎么办呢？他许诺了拯救，如今却茫然无措怀疑自己的做法是否真的有用。当然没有了，一个小小的声音在心底响起，你知道光是祈祷不能治病的吧？信仰如果不能带来神迹，还有什么用呢？

Erik轻轻用拇指拂去那些泪珠，在他的脸上带出一道水痕，“那就走你自己的路，Charles。你不是弥赛亚，不能拯救所有人。你在浪费你自己，任由他们挥霍你。想想看，Charles，你真正想要什么？”

Charles沉默了一小会儿，偏过头用嘴唇蹭了蹭Erik的拇指。“我想……”他动了动嘴唇，最终还是把脸移开，重新看向他们未完的棋局，“该谁了？”

生物学和基因学书籍开始在Charles的书桌上疯长，聊天的话题也逐渐被达尔文和摩尔根占据，就连Nina也学会了写几种猎鹰的拉丁学名。

当Charles告诉Erik被哥伦比亚大学录取时，Erik的表情凝固了一秒，“那么恭喜。”他拍拍Charles的肩以示祝贺。

“我可能年龄有点大了，不过我想还是可以去的。”Charles的眼睛亮闪闪的，流溢喜悦的波光。

“你什么时候走？”Erik捻过一片鹰羽。

“就在今年八月。我会先向教区辞职，完成一下后续的交接工作，然后搬家也需要时间，我要先整理一下我的书，再看看我是寄过去还是带过去。”

“还是寄吧，那么多你拿不动的。或者你也可以到了那边再买。”Erik看起来那么平静，仿佛根本没有考虑到他们注定要到来的分别似的，这让Charles有些紧张起来，万一他拒绝呢？

“或许你愿意和我一起走？”Charles快速地扔出这句话，然后等待关于他们未来的最终判决。

“我带不走那些鹰。”

“噢，我想也是。那么……”那么这就是结束了，再见还未说出口，Erik就自顾自地打断了他的话，“处理掉房子和家具的话用不了多久，其他的鹰找到买家得花上几个月。还有带上magneto的话就只能坐渡轮，所以我大概没办法八月和你一起过去。你得等我几个月。”

Charles一时愣住了，几秒后过分活泼地抱住了Erik的脖颈，“好啊，我会一直等你的。”

他们还有很长的时间。足够Charles读完三个博士学位，和Erik还有Nina一起回英国参加Raven的婚礼，足够Erik为Charles套上一枚指环，足够他们去参加Nina的毕业典礼，足够在回忆录里留下姓名，足够走完一生。

End

注释：  
黑鹰是纳粹德国的标识。  
指紫衣贵族。紫色被认为是高贵的颜色。  
茨威格的《象棋的故事》。  
指修道院。  
国际象棋术语。


End file.
